The present invention relates to the maintenance and operation diagnosis of an electrophotographic marking machine, and more particularly, to the selective interruption of an electrophotographic marking process during a normal print mode and a subsequent reconfiguration to the normal print mode.
Electrophotographic marking machines such as copiers and printers require various kinds of maintenance, such as replenishment of toner and paper to maintain their designed copying functions. Further, as these devices become more complex and versatile, the interface between the machine and the service representative must be expanded if complete and efficient trouble shooting of the machine is to be realized.
Diagnostic methods often require that a service representative perform an analysis of the problem. For example, problems with paper movement in a machine can occur in different locations and occur because of various machine conditions or failure of various components. A difficulty with prior diagnostic services is the inability to easily and automatically pinpoint the precise parts or subsystems in a machine causing a malfunction or deteriorating condition.
Therefore, a need exists for an electrophotographic marking machine that can be selectively controlled to provide an analysis and examination of image formation steps prior to completion of the electrophotographic process. The need further exists for such interruption of the electrophotographic process at predetermined steps, wherein a reconfiguring procedure is implemented to return the machine to a user operable mode.
The present invention provides an electrophotographic processing control to isolate the various image formation steps and paper handling steps. Thus, the cause of image artifacts generated during image formation (such as smears, lack of density, mottle) and problems in paper handling of the transport system (such as folded corners, edge damage), can be correctly identified and efficiently corrected. The present invention also permits isolation of steps in the paper path from feeding to finishing.
In a first configuration, the invention includes an electrophotographic marking machine having a logic and control unit configured to stop a print mode at a predetermined point prior to completion of the print mode, without invoking hard or emergency stop configuration of the marking machine. The predetermined point may correspond to one of a number of copies, a time, or a position in the paper path. The logic and control unit is selected to provide a recovery sequence to return the marking machine to an operator intitiatable print mode.
The present invention further contemplates a method of operating an electrophotographic marking machine by selectively stopping a normal operating configuration of the electrophotographic marking machine while operating in a print mode at a predetermined point, prior to completion of the electrophotographic process, and subsequently reconfiguring the marking machine to an operator controlled print mode.